


The Little Things

by lielabell



Series: Unexpected Verse [11]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

It's the little things that get her. The quick smile that flashes and is gone, the way her eyes twinkle with mischief, the way her nose wrinkles whenever she is thinking up a new combination for her class to run through. When she comes home from a long day at work and pulls the pins from her hair, shaking it free to fall down her back in a slinky blonde wave. Or when she laughs, her whole face lighting up.

It's the little things, like how she understands why Kim hates pink or the way she rolls her eyes whenever Tommy starts reminiscing about the past. How her hand always seems to find Kim's just when Kim needs it most. Or how she knows just what to whisper in Kim's ear to make the stress of the day disappear.

It's her love of sickly sweet smelling candles and butterscotch flavored ice cream. Her soft pink pedicure. The bright bunches of flowers lining their front walk. The way that she steams up the bathroom with a two hour bath and how all the corners of her books are dogeared.

It's knowing that she's there. That she'll always be there. Knowing that Kim will always come home to her, no matter what. That the love they have won't fade and that the life they share will be as wonderful and meaningful a life as anyone could hope for.

It’s Christmas cookies cooling on the kitchen table and flour in her hair. The way she can't pass by a thrift store without going in. Her skin, all healthy and glowing after a hike. Her voice, soft and low in the emptiness of the night.

It's the little things that get her. The little things that will never let her go.


End file.
